


A Tragic Tale

by platinumtrickster



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumtrickster/pseuds/platinumtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Slenderman is a lonely existence, but one day, he comes across a man who will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> lauGHS IM SO SORRY  
> My friend and I once wrote a pair of terrible crackfics about Slenderman and Jeff getting married and then their married life and all that. As a joke, I rewrote it recently but incredibly dramatically. I actually tried really hard too, which was also part of the joke. So there you go. It's a joke with a lot of dedication and hard work.

It was a very chilly day in December. Snow was lighlty blanketed the bustling city. The sky was grey and people were bundled up in their warmest clothing, bustling about with a quicker pace than usual. It was one of the days where Slenderman was more ignored than he was on typical days. Though he willed himself to be unseen by humans most of the time, at least on the sunnier and warmer days he got an unassuming glance his way. It was days like these when Slenderman felt the loneliest.

It seemed that Slenderman was lonely by nature. A creature forced to stalk in the shadows and woods for eternity. The few people Slenderman knew were creatures just like him. Those shoved to the side by their fates and forced to attack the innocent to survive. Of course, everyone has a friend, and Slenderman was of no exception, but really, he was no help to Slenderman’s loneliness. Only when the tall man felt like visiting his old friend in Las Vegas would they spend time together. This friend, the Phantom of the Opera, was a lot like him. Lonely, rejected by society. He had once loved a girl, but she had left him for a man who was normal. There was no room for the abnormal men in the world.

"I’m telling you, Slendy, there’s just no rest for the freaks of the world," the Phantom had told him one day as they strolled through the sewers of Vegas. "Sure, someone may come along, but once they realize they’ve bitten off more than they can chew they’ll leave immediately."

That, or they’d run away from you. Slenderman had loved a few people in his cursed time on earth. He had loved a woman, but when he tried to approach she screamed and ran for her life. He darted after her, only to accidentally tear her apart with his tentacles. He once loved a man. He was freezing in the woods. Slenderman tried to start a fire, but the man had spotted him and fled. He quickly froze to death in the snow. Slenderman devoured the body in sorrow. He had never received comfort from another living being, and now, it was starting to kill him.

It was almost a shock to his senses when Slenderman spotted someone hiding in the shadows of an alleyway he had slunk in to. Slenderman hoped the person couldn’t see him, but the person stared straight at him. This person, a boy, as Slenderman figured out, was beautiful. He had porcelain white skin, messy shoulder length black hair, wide black eyes sunken in to his face, and huge, red lips. Though Slenderman no longer believed in love, he felt it. It struck his heart hard. It became clear that the man could see him, so Slenderman shyly approached. The figure looked up and grinned wide at Slenderman.

"Hello," the man said in greeting.

Slenderman froze for a minute, before choking out his reply. “H-Hello,” he replied quietly. “Wh-What is your name?”

"Jeff," whispered the beautiful man.

Just like his appearance, his name was gorgeous. Slenderman stood silent for a few moments. He savoured the name with such happiness and pleasure. Jeff did not run from. Jeff was not afraid. Jeff was smiling at him. Jeff was the man Slenderman knew he would be with forever.

"Jeff," Slenderman whispered back.

"Who are you?" asked Jeff.

"…my name is Slenderman."

Jeff tilted his head slightly, smiling wide still. He leaned against the brick wall beside him. He said no more. He was waiting for Slenderman to speak. For Slenderman to make the next move. It took him a minute to realize this. Slenderman didn’t realize he had been staring. He had become so smitten with Jeff he could barely function now. But he now knew what he had to do. He turned from Jeff. He sensed that Jeff made a move towards him, but he stopped. Slenderman watched the people walking by. He eyed a rich girl who began to pass by. He lunged at her with his tentacles, dragging her into the alleyway and murdering her. Slenderman briefly glanced at Jeff, who seemed thrill with the kill. It appeared they had similar interests.

Slenderman removed the ring from the girl’s finger and turned back to Jeff. He got down on one knee, presenting the ring to Jeff. Jeff gasped, covering his huge mouth with his two hands. His eyes seem to fill with tears. Hopefully, they were joyful tears. Slenderman spoke with such eagerness and happiness he coule barely speak.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh yes, Slenderman!" Jeff cried out in joy as Slenderman slipped the ring onto Jeff’s ringfinger. Jeff darted forward, hugging his fiancé tightly. Using one of his tentacles, Slenderman took Jeff’s right hand.

"Jeff, let’s marry immediately." Jeff nodded eagerly. "Come with me."

Slenderman took Jeff into his tentacles and teleported to one of his favourite stalking grounds: Las Vegas. Slenderman knew of a little chapel just nearby the Venetian hotel. He took his beautiful fiancé there. When he burst in, a familiar creature stared at them. The Rake stared at them from the other side of the building. Slenderman teleported over before setting Jeff down.

"We wish to be married," Slenderman said.

"Slenderman, I never thought I would see you here. Congratulations. Now, you do have a ring bearer and best man, correct?"

"No… but I can invite my brother to come out to be my best man. He’ll be thrilled," Slenderman replied.

"Yeah, and I can get my dog, Smiledog, to be the ring bearer!"

After making some quick calls, the wedding was on. Splendorman, Slenderman’ infinitely happy younger brother, teleported to the chapel the instant he heard of his brother’s marriage. Splendorman then also gave his brother a squeezing hug, going on about how he ‘always knew he’d find love’. Then, Jeff’s dog, a normal-looking husky, lumbered in with Jeff. Slenderman gave Jeff an odd look— or tried to. Then the dog bared its over sized teeth, before turning into a wretched creature. The wedding bands were held between its teeth.

The Rake then married the couple in an intimate wedding. The two had dressed well. Slenderman was wearing the best suit he had, and Jeff had rented a beautiful flowing white mermaids style wedding dress. They had even bought a small caker in celebration. As the two said their vows, Splendorman began to sob and Jeff’s dog howled in terrible agony. Jeff and Slenderman kissed when The Rake gave pronounced them as husbands. Slenderman, again, took Jeff into his tentacles teleported over to the Venetian, where the Phantom awaited them. He beamed at Slenderman, before patting him on the back.

"I’m so proud of you, Slendy! You did it!"

"Thanks, Erik," said Slenderman. "Thanks for sticking with me all these years."

"Hey, that’s what friends are for. Now, I booked you a nice room for the night. Here’s the keys, now have fun!"

The two blushed, before Slenderman took the keys and they went up to their room where they began their new life together as a married couple.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Slenderman and Jeff get married?

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_  
Slenderman and Jeff had now been married for ten years. They brought a son into this world, whom they named Slendy Jeff, a happy boy with Jeff’s smile and eyes and Slenderman’s tentacles and abilities. The two couldn’t have been happier, especially Slenderman. He had everything he had ever wanted. He now had a steady job, a beautiful house, and a loving family. Everyday when he got up he thought ‘It doesn’t get any better than this.’ Oh, how wrong he was.

It was a beautiful sunny morning. The sun was bright, all the plants were alive, and the birds were chirping happily. Slenderman entered the house as he usually did, and at the usual time. He called out to his husband and son (who was homeschooled by Jeff).

"Hun, Slendy? I’m home!" he called. There was no response.

Slenderman went into the kitchen, where he saw Jeff. He was tapping his foot, arms crossed, his pink apron covered in blood from his murders. He looked unhappy, though it was hard as his face was permanently stuck in a smile. His eyes betrayed the anger mostly. Slenderman gave him a quizzical look.

"Where were you last night?" asked Jeff unhappily.

"Where was… well, I was out with The Rake. We were stalking people. What we usually do on Fridays."

Jeff looked incredibly skeptical. “Oh, yeah? Well, I called The Rake last night and he told me you hadn’t gone stalking with him in _weeks_. Care to explain?”

Slenderman began to stumble over his words. “Well, I—it’s just—”

"It’s just what?" snapped Jeff, approaching his husband. "Just tell me the truth. Please. We have to be honest with one another, even if we don’t like what the other says."

Slenderman was silent for a few minutes as he picked his words carefully.

"Well, it’s like this, Jeff. I’ve been…" His voice trailed off.

"Been what? Having an affair?" Jeff growled.

"What, no,! I mean yes! I mean—"

"Oh just stop, Slenderman! I know it, you know, hell, even Slendy Jeff knows it!" Jeff sighed heavily. "Tell me who it is."

Slenderman hesitated. “…the Phantom.”

"What? Oh Slendy, how could you?" cried Jeff.

"I’m so sorry, Jeff. I was so lonely. You became so distant and I—"

"Know what? No! I don’t want to hear your excuses!"

"Jeff, please—"

"NO!"

Without any warning, Jeff lunged forward with his knife. Slenderman grabbed the knife and tried to pull it from Jeff, but he held on as tightly as possible. Slenderman pleaded with his husband as he struggled, but Jeff ignored him. He was in murder mode now. There was no going back. Suddenly, Slenderman’s tentacle jerked and he felt the knife sinking into his side. He howled, letting go of the knife, allowing Jeff to continue the attack. He stabbed and stabbed and stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. He stabbed until there were no more places to stab on Slenderman’s torso. The man had gone limp long before.

As Jeff stood over his now deceased husband, tears began to fill his eyes. He dropped the horribly bloodied knife. A strange feeling began to envelop Jeff. A feeling he had never ever felt. Remorse. Pure remorse. But remorse can’t bring anyone back. The feeling was useless. As tears spilled over Jeff’s face, he howled in agony, screaming “Why?” till his throat grew dry. He had thrown away his perfect life in a fit of rage. There was nothing to live for anymore. Not even Slendy Jeff was worth it. Jeff took the knife that had killed Slenderman and slit his own throat. He fell to his side and went limp.

In the doorway of the kitchen stood Slendy Jeff. He had watched the whole thin. He had not tried to intervene. It was horrifying at first, but soon as the blood spread out everywhere due to the innumerable stabbings, he felt as ease. Blood was the most comforting thing for him. He picked up the knife that had slain both his parents, and slit open both bodies. he began to remove their organs, and he started to drain their blood. It was a grueling process to go through. Slenderman was already a complete bloody mess. The compete front of his chest was ruined. He’d need to take extra skin from one of Jeff’s victims to replace Slenderman’s missing skin.

Once the two had been drained of their blood and their organs had been removed, Slendy Jeff went to work on cleaning up their bodies. he gave Slenderman new skin for his chest, and he cleaned up Jeff’s wounds as well as the blood on the rest of Slenderman’s body. Afterwards, he changed them into clean clothes. He gutted all of his stuffed animals and all the pillows in the house, then stuffed all of it inside his parents’ bodies. Then, he took his now stuffed parents to the living room where he sat them down on the couch. He sat between them. He sang to himself softly to comfort himself. It was the same lullaby that had been sung to him as a young child.

_Happy Appy Appy App,_   
_Happy App, Happy App_   
_Happy Appy Appy App,_   
_He helps kids all day!_

Slendy Jeff wrapped his slender tentacles around his deceased parents’ shoulder. He grinned widely as he sat in the darkness of his now empty home.

"No more fighting… okay? Let’s be happy forever… yeah, we’ll be happy forever…"


End file.
